¡Tú me hiciste esto!
by Alina-Faberry
Summary: Faberry. Algo que me surgió después de ver la promo del capítulo 20. ¡Si no te gusta no leas! GLEE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN
1. ¡Lo siento!

"¡Tú me hiciste esto!" Quinn instantáneamente golpeó a Rachel en la mejilla. Del impacto, la morena cayó al suelo y en segundos su cara pasó a ser un mar de lágrimas incontrolables.

Se suponía que la rubia iba a ser la reina del baile, con Finn como su rey. Pero él la dejó minutos antes de que anunciaran a los ganadores, y todo por 'una enorme confusión' -según sus palabras- que por supuesto incluía a una cierta morena.

"¡Lo- lo siento!" -exclamó-

Realmente lo sentía. No era algo digno de creer, al menos no para Rachel; pero ese golpe no era algo que Quinn hubiese esperado hacer. Incluso cuando ella solía torturar demasiado a la morena.

Rachel continuaba llorando. Ella lloró muchas veces antes a causa de la rubia, pero esta vez era diferente. Por un segundo la morena pensó en morir como la mejor opción posible, si es que eso podría hacer feliz a Quinn.

¿Cómo era capaz Rachel de pensar una cosa semejante? Quinn era una persona horrible con ella y, ¿aún así buscaba complacerla?

"¡Lo- lo- lo- Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" Quinn ahora estaba desesperada y llorando, por lo que había hecho; rogando por perdón.

Era inusual ver a la rubia pidiendo disculpas por cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho, pero esta vez obviamente había ido muy lejos.

Rachel tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sentada en el suelo; tocando su mejilla con una mano, acariciándola. No estaba prestando atención, ni siquiera escuchando la voz de Quinn.

"¡Lo siento!" Quinn gritó tan fuerte como pudo, pero Rachel aún estaba encerrada en su propio mundo. "¡Lo siento!" trató de sacudir a la morena pero, nuevamente, nada ocurrió.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Se sentó junto a la morena para pensar. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente trabajara por un momento. "Seguramente algo surgirá pronto" pensó. Y definitivamente, así pasó.

Otra cosa que Quinn no esperaba hacer, una reacción que era producto de su mente _enroscada_. Tomó la mano de Rachel (con la que no estaba acariciando su mejilla) y la besó suavemente. "Lo siento" dijo, esta vez con una voz calma.

Era como la historia de la Bella Durmiente. Eso sorpresivamente ayudó; no precisamente Rachel estaba esperando por un beso de ella (sea como fuese el beso) pero eso funcionó.


	2. Haré lo que sea

La morena abrió los ojos, aún un tanto enrojecidos y borrosos por el llanto, y se volteó para mirar a Quinn. La rubia le sonrió en señal de alivio, y ella sonrió también.

"Lo siento" Quinn repitió como por séptima vez. No se cansaría de decir esas palabras, no hasta que fueran suficientes como para que Rachel la perdonase.

"Está bien"

"No, no lo está"

"Quinn... ¿por qué me odias? Yo no te odio."

"Realmente no te odio, para ser honesta"

"¿Entonces por qué-? ¿Entonces por qué me golpeaste?"

"Porque a veces actúo sin pensar"

Una vez más, Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel, y preguntó: ¿Crees que alguna vez puedas perdonarme por haber sido tan mala contigo?"

Rachel no contestó. 'Perdonar' no iba a ser una cosa fácil, al menos no algo que se hiciera de un día para el otro. Quinn tampoco dijo nada por unos minutos, por lo cual un silencio reinó el lugar tornándose un tanto incómodo.

"Haré lo que sea" dijo. "Lo que sea"

La morena cerró sus ojos y se acarició la mejilla por segunda vez. Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar otra vez.

Quinn se acercó un poco más y secó las lágrimas de Rachel con una mano.

"No" dijo, alejándose un poquito.

Tras decir eso, un extraño sentimiento tomó lugar en su cuerpo. Una opresión en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Era una extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo por primera vez; algo que realmente no podía explicar. Entonces, trató de hacer lo anterior: dejar que su mente trabaje mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Se acercó nuevamente a Rachel, sin darse cuenta de ello, y todo a su alrededor se sentía caluroso. Si, definitivamente era extraño, pero _agradable_.

La morena pudo sentirse de la misma manera y, como a veces era una persona un tanto impulsiva, abrazó firmemente a Quinn, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos y apretándola... tal vez sin sentido.

"¿¡Amigas!" preguntó en un tono de voz elevado.

"Eh..." Quinn suspiró aliviada al ver que Rachel había vuelto a sí.


	3. Contacto

La morena continuaba estrujándola y de repente, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn; provocando que esta sienta un escalofrío -mayor que el que podría haber sentido cuando recibió el abrazo- por todo su cuerpo.

Jamás había visto a Rachel de esa manera, tan afectiva. Bueno, probablemente nunca lo hubiese hecho porque no tenía deseos de establecer ningún tipo de contacto con ella. Ahora la situación era distinta, pero aún así era extraño creer que la morena fuese esa clase de persona. Quinn pensó entonces, que definitivamente no la conocía para nada.

Aún con la cabeza de Rachel sobre su hombro, Quinn comenzó a acariciarle el cabello; nuevamente actuando con esos sentimientos desconocidos que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo.

Rachel se separó repentinamente y ambas estaban frente a frente. Sus miradas habían hecho contacto instantáneamente y continuaron así por un largo rato. Quien diría, como dos imanes atraídos...

Como si se tratase de un trance; tras un suspiro profundo, cerraron los ojos y lentamente se acercaron hasta que sus narices hicieron contacto.

Ambas sonrieron ante el contacto. Quinn tomó la cara de Rachel con ambas manos y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos. Para su sorpresa, la morena no se separó.

Rachel recordó entonces cuando Finn le había dicho que sintió fuegos artificiales al besar a Quinn, puesto que ahora había sentido lo mismo. Fuegos artificiales. Tal vez, la rubia era la causa de tal sensación...

Rachel se sorprendió un poco ante el beso, sin duda, pero lo correspondió. Colocó sus manos rodeando la cintura de Quinn y volvió a besarla, esta vez con una pasión un tanto desenfrenada. Nunca antes había besado a nadie de esa manera, ni siquiera a Finn; eso lo podía asegurar.

Quinn se separó repentinamente. Sonrió y volvió a exclamar: "¡Tú me hiciste esto!"

De acuerdo a sus pensamientos, Rachel tenía la culpa de todo; definitivamente ahora de toda esta reacción suya. Y por primera vez, saber eso se sentía bien...

* * *

><p>Inmediatamente después de ver la promo del capitulo 20, me sentí con la gran necesidad de escribir algo. <em>Quizás no sea la gran cosa pero fue lo que se me ocurrió.<em> Espero que le guste a alguien... Ah, y** ¡comenten please!**


	4. Fuegos artificiales

Rachel cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocarse suavemente los labios con sus dedos. "Fuegos artificiales" dijo.

Sin entender a que se refería, Quinn preguntó "¿Qué?" mirándola fijamente.

La morena probablemente estaba 'en su mundo' otra vez, por lo que al escuchar a Quinn abrió los ojos sorpresivamente y respondió: "Pude sentir los fuegos artificiales"

"¿Fuegos artificiales?"

"Finn me dijo que al besarte sintió fuegos artificiales; supongo que vienen contigo, tal vez..."

'supongo que vienen contigo' Quinn rió un poco al oir eso.

"Me pregunto... ¿Qué será ahora de nosotras?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tú fuiste la que me besó. Supongo que no me sentiría bien negando que me gustó, pero- eso no significa que vaya a pasar algo y-"

"Exacto. No significa que vaya a pasar algo." Interrumpiendola.

"Pero- ¡Tú fuiste la que me besó!" volvió a repetir la morena.

"Lo sé. Es porque, como dije antes, a veces actúo sin pensar"

Tras decir eso, Quinn no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas otra vez. Sentía que ese beso había sido mucho peor que el golpe, aún cuando a Rachel le había gustado; por lo que repentinamente salió corriendo sin siquiera pensar a donde se dirigía, nada más por el simple hecho de 'huir'.

Atravesó la puerta principal, sin siquiera notar que afuera estaba lloviendo. Corrió y corrió sin rumbo alguno, lejos de pensar hacia donde se dirigía; simplemente dejándose llevar.

"¿Quinn? ¿Quinn?" Rachel intentó ir tras ella pero la perdió de vista. Desesperada, se dirigió al audiorio y comenzó a buscarla entre la multitud. "¿Viste a Quinn? ¿Quinn pasó por aquí?" la morena sorprendía a algunos cuantos preguntando por la rubia de esa manera. Recorrió incansablemente los pasillos y cada lugar de la escuela una y otra vez: Quinn debía de haberse marchado, obviamente.

Abrió la puerta principal y se encontró con una lluvia torrencial. Suspiró aliviada y sonrió al recordar que tenía su auto; por lo que creyó no iba a mojarse demasiado, pero instantáneamente supuso que Quinn estaba en algún lugar allí afuera, empapándose, y se le desdibujó la sonrisa de su rostro.


	5. Todo va a estar bien

Miraba de una lado a otro por la ventanilla del automóvil, recorriendo calles sin tener siquiera una sola pista de dónde podría encontrarse Quinn; tampoco sabía su dirección.

Finalmente logró divisarla a lo lejos, en una plaza. Juraría que el trayecto hasta allí había sido muy largo, tanto que se preguntó como había hecho la rubia para correr tanto. A decir verdad no lo era, pero lo parecía.

Estacionó, a unos metros de distancia para que Quinn no huyese al verla -eso creyó que podría pasar- y corrió a su encuentro. La rubia estaba sentada en un banco, aparentemente sin dar crédito a la lluvia, llorando desconsoladamente.

"Quinn" Rachel se sentó a su lado e intentó acariciar su espalda, al tiempo que decía "Todo va a estar bien" La escena le recordaba mucho a aquella cuando Quinn le había dicho "No estoy molesta contigo", por alguna razón. Quizás porque sentía la misma clase de tensión que en aquel momento, pero al mismo tiempo estaba segura de lo que quería decir.

Tras oir estas palabras, Quinn sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. No podía creer que una vez más Rachel le estuviese diciendo que todo iba a estar bien; la insistencia de la morena para algunas cosas -como en quedarse con Finn por ejemplo- le parecía tan perseverante que ya comenzaba a odiarla.

"Es fácil decir eso cuando tienes todo resuelto. No todos podemos ser estrellas de Broadway" finalmente logró decir, un poco más calmada.

"Lo sé"

"¿Entonces por qué dices que todo va a estar bien? No tienes ni idea"

"Simplemente lo presiento" Rachel sonrió.

"Presientes mal"

Rachel veía como Quinn claramente se estaba rindiéndo ante sus palabras, pero estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Al menos después de verla aparentemente tan triste.

"Ok. ¿Podemos hablar de lo que pasó en el baño?"

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"En algún momento vamos a tener que hablar"

"¿Tiene que ser ahora?"

"No exactamente."

Tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Querían continuación? ¡Hasta acá llegué!<strong>

**Jaja nah... estoy escribiendo más, solo que no termino y por ahora puse esto. Espero que les guste, y si no, no sé... total es mi historia. xD**

_AlinaDurante por si quieren seguirme en Twitter ;)_


	6. Perfectamente bien

"Si seguimos aquí vamos a resfriarnos" incorporándose del banco.

"Estoy prefectamente bien"

"Insisto"

Quinn suspiró.

"¿Es esa tu forma de conseguir las cosas que quieres? Conmigo no va a funcionar."

"Quinn... Me encantaría poder ayudarte" Rachel tomó las manos de Quinn al decir esto.

"Estás loca. Deja de compadecerte conmigo"

"No es compasión. Vamos" intentando llevarla de un brazo.

"Es curioso- que tú quieras ayudarme" riendo y sacudiendo el brazo para que Rachel la soltase.

"Sería un placer" sonriendo.

"Definitivamente estás loca Berry"

"Si, si. ¿Vamos?"

Rachel extendió una mano para incitar a Quinn a tomarla y así poder marcharse, pero la rubia no respondió. En su lugar preguntó:

"Mmm... ¿Podemos hablar ahora?"

"Esperaba que pudieramos hacerlo en algún otro lugar, ¿quizás dentro del auto, en el camino a tu casa?"

"No quiero ir a mi casa. Mi mamá seguro va a empezar a interrogarme acerca del baile y no tengo ganas de escucharla."

"Bueno. De todos modos me gustaría que hablemos en el auto, estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia no es de mi agrado." Una vez más, Rachel extendió la mano.

Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel y ante el contacto no pudo evitar estremecerse. Nuevamente las extrañas sensaciones anteriores estaban tomando lugar en su cuerpo. Lentamente se puso de pie, y en cuanto lo hizo sintió desvanecerse, por lo que sin darse cuenta terminó aferrándose fuertemente a la morena. Tanto, que por poco ambas terminan en el suelo.

"Ay, perdon" Tras la disculpa, Quinn se separa abruptamente de Rachel.

"¿Estás bien? ¡Casi nos caemos!"

"S-si... Perfectamente bien"

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta acá llegué hoy. Obviamente voy a seguir.<strong>

**No sé cuan buena escribiendo soy (pero me gusta como va quedando la historia) por lo que prefiero no apresurar las cosas... aunque tampoco se cuan larga me va a quedar. Por eso tampoco quiero que las partes/capitulos duren más que una hoja (al menos en word)**

**Si les gusta la historia, supongo entonces que soy buena escribiendo... al menos en cierto punto... :P**

**Comenten! :)  
><strong>


	7. ¿Amigas?

Casi sin darse cuenta, pronto estaba sentada en el asiento acompañante del auto de Rachel, yendo a_ quien sabe dónde. _De todos modos no importaba el lugar, mientras no tuviese que escuchar lo que su madre tuviese para decirle al enterarse que 'no ganó la corona'.

En el trayecto, ambas permanecieron en silencio. Las cosas entre ellas no estaban todas dichas, claramente, pero por el momento no supieron que más decir. Al menos Quinn...

"Ya llegamos" El auto de la morena se detuvo frente a una casa que aparentemente sería la suya. La rubia estaba fuera de si, pensando en _quien sabe que ¿o quién?, _y se sobresaltó al oir la voz de Rachel.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"En mi casa. No sé a que otro lugar hubieses preferido ir..."

"Ahh. Está bien."

La verdad es que la situación no podía tornarse más incómoda. Primero golpeó a Rachel en la mejilla, luego se había disculpó, tras disculparse terminó besándola, ¿y ahora la morena estaba invitándola a su casa? Definitivamente aquellas eran muchas cosas que Quinn jamás se hubiese propuesto.

Tampoco, lo que sucedería a continuación.

"Perdón. Por- por todo." Dijo sin más.

"Está todo bien." Rachel abrió la puerta del auto y le dijo a Quinn que esperase mientras iba en busca de un paragüas.

Por lo visto aún estaba lloviendo.

Quinn abrió la puerta y bajó del auto "No. No lo está." Dijo en cuanto la morena se disponía a entrar a su casa.

Rachel se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia Quinn. "Sí " Dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia. "Puedes quedarte tranquila."

"¿Es que no lo entiendes?" Quinn ahora estaba llorando. "¡Para ti es fácil decirlo porque pronto te irás de aquí y te olvidarás de todo. En cambio, yo me quedaré aquí y no podré dejar de recordar- que solo serví para fastidiar a personas como tú!" Las lágrimas eran incesables.

Rachel no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa al oírla. Ni siquiera la tenía, pero para ella era inevitable no sentirla. Instintivamente la abrazó para consolarla, y por un largo rato no la soltó.

"¿Amigas?" Dijo mientras la abrazaba. "Tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor..."

* * *

><p><strong>Emm el segundo beso viene después xD (no puede faltar no?)<strong>

**Espero que les guste...**

**¡Comenten! ;)  
><strong>


	8. ¡Genial! Ge nial

La escuela ya había acabado. ¿Por qué habría Rachel de querer ser amiga de Quinn si ahora ya no lo necesitaba? Digamos, era una 'necesidad' en cierta forma.

De todos modos, ahí estaba, pidiéndole su amistad. Incluso a pesar de haber dicho "Tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor". ¿No?.

Con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rachel, Quinn trató de secarse las lágrimas como pudo ya que sus brazos estaban atrapados bajo el cuerpo de la morena que no cesaba en estrujarla mientras la abrazaba. "Eso espero" dijo.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Rachel, apartándose ligeramente de Quinn. "¡Vamos a divertirnos tanto juntas!" Oh si, imaginen como habría sonado oir eso...

Aún así, Quinn simplemente necesitaba a alguien a su lado, y la morena era quien estaba allí. En resumen, eso no le parecía tan agradable -incomodo más bien- sobre todo después del beso, por ejemplo; pero ya no tenía que importar que esa persona fuese Rachel y no alguien más.

"Supongo" dijo con un dejo de tristeza. Con fortuna esa 'amistad' iba a durar hasta el fin de año, quien sabe, y después Rachel viajaría a Broadway mientras que ella iba a quedarse estancada en Lima como creyó ¿o supo?, desde siempre... Definitivamente no podía tener algo bueno que no se merecía y que además bajo sus creencias duraría poco. No.

"Quinn..." dijo Rachel, una vez más con las manos sobre sus hombros. "Nadie nace sabiendo que va a ser de su vida. En algún momento de nuestras vidas queremos hacer una cosa y en otros terminamos haciendo algo distinto. Estoy segura de que ya vas a descubrir lo que quieras ser" La morena le dio su mejor sonrisa y volvió a todearla con sus brazos. Por lo visto, Rachel tenía una tendencia a ser demasiado cariñosa. "Vas a ver que todo va a estar bien, y si no, yo personalmente me encargaré de que lo esté" dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque como dije antes, me encantaría ayudarte. ¿Para eso están las amigas no?"

Quinn dejó escapar unas pocas lágrimas y dijo "Gracias" Algo que nunca hubiese imaginado decirle a Rachel. "Va a ser difícil acostumbrarme a esta Rachel"

"Nadie me conoce de verdad. Espero que no te moleste conocerme."

"No- en- realidad- sería- un- placer..."

"Ge- nial"

Sin querer comenzaron a hablar entrecortadamente, y de a poco estaban más cerca la una de la otra. Ambas podían sentir su respiración y como su pulso iba acelerando...


	9. ¡JAMÁS!

"Ra- chel"

"Qui- inn"

Sus labios estaban a menos de un paso de distancia. Sus ojos estaban conectados y practicamente lo decían todo... Alguien tenía que hacer algo.

"Basta." La rubia cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces toco los labios de Rachel con los suyos. Seguidamente tomo su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabello mojado.

La morena respondió rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, al tiempo que profundizaba el beso con su lengua. El frío estuvo presente hasta desvanecerse por completo ante el contacto, la lluvia continuaba empapándolas pero parecía inexistente para ambas. Nada de lo sucedido anteriormente tenía importancia entonces, a decir verdad, era como si nada hubiese sucedido...

Todo venía bien hasta que la morena se separó. "Quinn, va a ser mejor que entremos. Con esta lluvia vamos a resfriarnos"

"Dios Rachel, ¿¡Por qué eres tan frustrante!"

"Yo-"

De repente, para su sorpresa, la lluvia cesó. Tal como Rachel hubiese deseado.

"¿Lo ves? Paró de llover. ¿Estás contenta ahora? Ven aquí" pidiéndole a la morena que se acerque.

"Lo sé, pero aún así, será mejor que entremos. Es tarde y-"

"Shh..." Quinn se acercó a Rachel y puso un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla. Luego la tomo por la cintura y le susurró al oído _"Me encantó la lluvia contigo"_

La morena sintió un escalofrío en cuanto el susurro entro en sus oídos. "¿De verdad?" Le satisfacía oir cosas agradables por parte de Quinn, tal vez porque lo venía deseando desde_ siempre_...

"Muchísimo" Quinn sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora entonces?"

"No lo sé. Lo único que sé- es que- tú me hiciste esto" suspirando. "Y para serte sincera fue increíble" Finalmente, tras decir eso, por tercera vez hizo contacto con los labios de Rachel. En un beso suave y lento, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente como para no dejarla ir...

"¿De verdad?"

Sus labios ahora estaban separados pero no sus cuerpos que continuaban pegados... como dos imanes en atracción.

"Nunca en mi vida estuve tan segura de algo" Quinn podía asegurar que ese último beso había sido el mejor de todos. Sin dudas.

"¿Nunca?"

"JAMÁS."

* * *

><p><strong>Emmm bueno, supongo que esto es todo... <strong>

**!**

**Si, aca pensé terminarlo...**

**Pero no sé, quiero opiniones... si lo dejo acá o lo sigo...**

**?**

**Comenten!**


End file.
